


Language of the Unheard

by addictedtofiction



Series: Take My Hand [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtofiction/pseuds/addictedtofiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A protest doesn't go quite as smoothly as planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language of the Unheard

The protest was Enjolras’ idea. The form it took though, that was all Combeferre. Enjolras had wanted a rally. He had wanted to draw the people in, and then explain to them exactly _why_ the Contact Ban was so despicable. That had been what he had in mind, at least. When Combeferre suggests a different way of getting their point across, he is surprised that they hadn’t considered it earlier.

They all agree to meet up in front of the state building at 11:45 exactly, to ensure that none of them are late. Enjolras sees Jehan and Courfeyrac standing stiffly apart from each other (it’s important that none of them touch in public. At least –not yet.) He sees Grantaire stumble into the square, most likely half-hung-over. He sees Bahorel and Feuilly idling on the sidewalk.

Combeferre calls his name to get his attention, “It’s almost time,” he murmurs. The others are already falling into place beside them. Not just the Amis, but the other groups, too. People Enjolras doesn’t know by name, only knows they’re with him because Bahorel seems to know them.

Enjolras finds himself standing between Combeferre and Grantaire. Courfeyrac is on Combeferre’s other side, then Jehan, Musichetta, Joly, Bossuet, and Feuilly. Bahorel stands next to Feuilly, the last one on the end ( _Because,_ he had insisted, _if a fight breaks out there’s no way I’m NOT going to be in the center of it_ ).

Eponine is next to Grantaire, with Marius next to her.

Marius is the last of Les Amis in the line, but not the last of the protesters. Enjolras grins at the thought. He has never doubted the injustice of the Contact Ban, but knowing that others believe the same thing, without any explanation from him, is more relieving than he would like to admit.

The clock over the square strikes noon, and Enjolras takes Combeferre and Grantaire’s hands in his own. Everyone links hands, forming a chain of human contact in front of the state building.

A display like this hasn’t been seen since before the Contact Ban, and it takes the civilians that meander around the square a moment to realize what has happened. When they do, they fall silent.

Enjolras feels Grantaire twist in his grasp, and turns towards him. Grantaire is staring over his shoulder, a panicked look in his eyes. Enjolras follows his gaze, and sees the Special Unit Task Force marching towards them. He wants to reassure Grantaire, wants to tell him that nothing they’re doing is wrong. Illegal, maybe, but not wrong.  Instead he turns to Combeferre and says, “It looks like Bahorel is going to get that fight he wanted”

Combeferre glances back at the Task Force, before turning to Enjolras, “Well, he should enjoy that.”

The Task Force has swung around so that they’re facing the protesters, and Enjolras tightens his hands around Grantaire and Combeferre’s and raises his chin defiantly.

“May I ask,” one of the government’s enforcement monkeys bellows, “What exactly it is you think you’re doing?”

“Physical contact is a right of the people,” Enjolras responds, his voice soaring over the crowds, “Even the most tyrannical leaders of history never dreamed of taking away this right. For two long, the people have remained silent, but we are here to tell you that we will no longer stand for it.”

Enjolras is not quite sure if he has actually managed to stun the task force, but he has definitely managed to stun the civilians. And possibly Grantaire, who he can see staring at him from the corner of his eye.

The leader of the task force takes a step towards them and says, “Unfortunately for you, the Contact Ban has not been taken out of affect simply because you don’t appreciate it. And it seems to me as if you are all in violation of it, so I’m afraid you’ll have to come with me.”

Enjolras had been ready for a fight. He had wanted their protest to be noticed, and he knew that there was almost no chance for them to be noticed and still get away unscathed. He had not, however, expected the fight to descend to such chaos so quickly.

Within seconds, their line has broken, and it’s a full out brawl between the protestors and the task force. Enjolras sees Courfeyrac pull Jehan away from one officer. He sees Bahorel smash someone over the head sees Feuilly taze another officer –and how the hell did he get his hands on a taser?

Eponine punches someone in the face when they try to handcuff Marius, and Bossuet stands guard over Joly and Musichetta as they tend to someone that Enjolras doesn’t recognize.

Enjolras knows they have no chance of beating the task force, knows that the most they can hope for is to make it out of this fray as unharmed as possible and begins to battle his way towards his friends in order to ensure that.

Combeferre yells something to Grantaire, and Grantaire, who still at his side (and Enjolras doesn’t consider what it means that not even a riot could tear the cynic away) grabs him by the arm and begins to pull away from the crowd, which is absolutely ridiculous. His friends need him and there’s no way he’s leaving without them.

“Let go!” He shouts, but Grantaire just shakes his head.

“No can do, Apollo” he says, his breath hot on Enjolras’ ear, “I promised Combeferre I’d get you out of here if things get bad. Do you really think these guys are above killing the entire resistance by cutting off its head?”

Enjolras wants to argue. Wants to say that the resistance does not depend on him, that if he were to fall Combeferre and Courfeyrac and Feuilly would take up the cause and lead the fight. That there are other leaders of other sects that would fight against the Ban, but Grantaire has his hand wrapped around Enjolras’ wrist to keep him from bolting, and is already pulling away from the crowd.

They manage to escape the writhing mass of bodies and limbs and rage, and Grantaire shoves Enjolras through a café and out the back door.

Enjolras is unsure how long the riot will last, and resolves to spend the whole time pacing the Musain. He is resolutely not talking to Grantaire, regardless of how childish it may or may not be, and the two spend what feels like hours in a charged silence.

Enjolras doesn’t begin to relax until Jehan and Courfeyrac stumble in, sporting all sorts of bruises and scrapes, but nothing more serious than a split eyebrow that Courfeyrac seems entirely too pleased with ( _I’ve never needed stitches before!)_

Jehan frowns, and fusses over him, and tells him that he doesn’t need protecting _, really, Courf I can handle myself, please refrain from getting hit in the face in an attempt to protect me._

Marius and Eponine and Combeferre walk in next. Marius and Combeferre both have black eyes, and Combeferre informs them that he’s pretty sure Eponine has a couple of cracked ribs from where she was hit with a baton aimed at Marius. Besides that she is amazingly unscathed, and when he asks how she managed that she shrugs and informs him that she’s remarkably good at ducking.

It’s a bit of a rush after that. Combeferre tapes up Eponine’s ribs, and gives her strict instructions to not get hit with batons in the future. Marius alternates between fretting over Eponine and Courfeyrac until Jehan tells him that maybe he should sit down, you know, just in case. Grantaire offers him a drink which seems to calm him down a bit –thank god, and that’s when Joly drags Bossuet in with the help of Musichetta.

Joly and Musichetta are both relatively unharmed –not that the Task Force had been against harming a medic, but the protesters had been willing to sacrifice much more to protect them.

Bossuet has miraculously avoided a cracked skull, and has escaped with a concussion that Joly worries over but eventually deems “most likely not life threatening” and Combeferre insists is “really not as bad as it could be.”

Feuilly comes in next with Bahorel’s arm around his shoulder. Bahorel is grinning far more than anyone who has just escaped a riot probably has the right to, and Joly insists on checking him for a concussion before deciding he’s “just insane. Honestly, stop smiling like that”. Feuilly is cradling a broken hand, but it’s his right, so he can still draw which seems to be all that matters to him.

Enjolras is relieved they’re all alive, and makes sure they know that, before he begins apologizing for not being there.

It’s not until later, after the adrenaline has left his system and everyone else has gone home that he thanks Grantaire for remaining relatively calm and listening to Combeferre.

He receives an unreadable smile and an, “of course, Apollo” in response.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from an Martin Luther King Jr quote that says, "A riot is the language of the unheard"


End file.
